


Lost in Dreams

by RammBook



Series: Dreamlike Conversations [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Dreammeetings, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Della is trapped. Alone on the moon she can only dream of her future. But what if her nightly meetings with her family are more than just dreams?





	Lost in Dreams

Dreams are nothing alike as unconsciousness. In your dreams, you aren’t floating through space, lost in the darkness, forgotten from the real world. In dreams you’re connected. With yourself, the world, far away from the depth of space.

She was back on earth. The grass was wet, as was her face, the walls of the Money Bin were cold and firm. She didn’t realize how much she missed it. She stroked the concrete, smiling to herself. It was exactly like before. She entered the building, that was standing quietly. Using the stairs, she leisurely climbed step by step. Like before. She looked out of a window, on the middle floor. It was a unnecessary window, however, she loved it. From there, you could look so far! Further than from above. It was high enough, but not too much. She felt free, but safe. The fog wafted eerie around the concrete block, blocking the view of the sea and the city. She let out a sigh. She missed Duckburg so much. Below something shifted and so, she leaned forward, fingers clinging to the windowsills. A person, small and inconspicuous. "Deeeellaaa!” They called searching, distorted and bend, squeaky and deep, rising and falling. Desperate. It beeped. Connection lost, twirled through her mind. She drew in a sharp breath. The person turned to her window and froze. Blue light seemed to burn her and she withdrew. She took a deep breath. They had seen her. She had to go. She thought she heard the the front door swing open. Go higher. The stairs were high, she ran up, taking two steps at once, ignoring the whispering of forgotten memories behind the doors. She kept walking. Running up to the roof, to the final station. The wind blew through her hair and she sprinted to the far end of the roof. Normally, she wouldn’t have hesitated to disable the intruder, but...  
They were there. "Della," said the voice. Amazed, but relieved. Now, with the mist no longer distorting, twisting and swapping, she recognized them. "Donald," she said and turned around. He looked small. As if he had collapsed in itself. The bags under his eyes told a story of countless sleepless nights and his breath rattled. He looked so small and so old, so tall and so young, it hurt. What did she do?   
"You're back. You're back, oh Della, I missed you so much!" He wrapped his arms around her, she held him closer. "I don’t know, what I was supposed to do without you.“ She broke away from him and went to the edge of the roof. "It's a dream.“ Her legs just before the abyss. "The fog isn’t this dense,” she explained and sat down next to where he stood. He looked at her like he always did when he pretended to understand her. "It’s not that important." He sat down next to her and together they looked over the city, which was sinking in the fog. She sighed and buried her head between her arms. He looked at her with worry andshe smiled. He was the same as before. Before. Before she ... "I'm fine," she replied instead and he raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Don’t look at me like that," she mumbled, pushing him aside. He fell quacking and she laughed. "Stop worrying, this isn’t real." He scrambled to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t feel it anymore.  
„That's not important. Important is that you're okay.“ He said it proud, but got smaller. „Wherever you are,“ hes whispered. Her heart broke.  
„I am okay,“ she wanted to say.   
„I am alive,“ she wanted to say.  
„I am on the moon,“ she wanted to say.  
„Don't worry about me,“ she said instead. „I am Della Duck! I am basically at home!“ He smiled at her and for the first time, he smiled back.   
„Yes. Yes you are.“ They looked at each other one last time, before their surroundings disappeared and her brother escaped her eyes.   
She was on the moon again. 

For the first time in forever he didn't feel like he lost something as he woke up. Or rather someone.


End file.
